


Poems of feelings

by LightningPride4Life



Category: Original Work
Genre: I thought it would be unfair to the world if i kept me them to myself, Other, Poems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningPride4Life/pseuds/LightningPride4Life
Summary: I write poems. The poems have feelings. Most of them are because I read something or heard something and then I had thoughts of what it would be like to be in their shoes or life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are just poems. I am fine.

They speak like they know us  
They act like they care  
They sing of our misfortune  
Whenever we can hear,  
But they sing too loud  
And their songs are untrue  
So people who listen  
Call us liars too  
We have done nothing  
But try to survive  
We are doing our best  
And living our lives  
When people who ’know’  
And people who ‘care’  
Try to help us  
But instead just impair  
Some of them fake  
Then we’re ‘fake’ too  
We just want to live  
Just like you


	2. Chapter 2

Once a long time ago  
There were angels  
That flew high  
And the ponds that reflect the sky  
Showed them up there too  
They left a long time ago  
Back before the throne was made  
Back before the crown  
For they could probably see  
The direction we were heading  
They were rulers of the sky  
And their rule was one of peace  
But humans rule only stays  
During war or if unfair  
So they left on wings made of sun  
They left us to our life  
They left without a fight  
And went where they could live  
Without our human way of spite


	3. Chapter 3

I hate war  
Some humans say I love it  
Others say I thrive with it  
It’s not true  
I hate war the way I hate killers  
Who force souls to leave  
Before their time has come  
Those gathered too soon  
Are scared, broken  
And often don’t make it  
To the judges  
War is worse  
Souls tainted with others’ blood  
Are always taken down  
Even if the other was forced to kill  
Starve, go into debt, or die  
The choice is simple for them  
They have no concept  
Of how hard they make my job  
I have no guilt when it’s time  
To take the leaders  
The ones who start the war  
But it is often not that easy  
It takes many people to start a war  
And I can only hold  
So much hate  
Even when I see  
Souls drenched in blood  
Children, women, men  
Innocents killed by  
Stray bullets  
Bombs  
Like Columbine,  
Hiroshima,  
And 9/11  
They take such pride  
In the suffering of others


	4. Chapter 4

They all ask me  
What comes next?  
Where am I going?  
Heaven? Hell?  
I have no answers,  
And I hate the questions.  
But once, only once,  
A child, so small,  
With curious eyes  
Asked me,  
“What do you remember?”  
And I told her.  
I told her of warriors  
Whose very souls held swords.  
For some of them the fight was not done,  
And they wished to go back.  
Some of them collapsed in grief,  
For their loved ones would soon join them.  
I told her of the elderly,  
Who often come willingly  
With stories of their own.  
I spoke of those with scars  
Inside and out  
Whose grief or emptiness  
Had swallowed them whole  
I told her of the children like her,  
Of the men, and the women  
Who faded away,  
Frozen, starved, bruised  
All forgotten, all alone.  
I spoke in a gentle voice  
As I picked her up  
Wrapping her fragile soul in my cloak  
Warming a frozen heart.  
I did not tell her  
Of war,  
Nor did I speak of  
Them that died,  
For another’s fun.


	5. Chapter 5

Scream, Scream  
SCREAM from the hilltops  
And scream from the heavens  
Scream of the problems that plague us  
If others don’t listen  
If they cover their ears  
Scream louder and louder  
Till all that they hear  
Is problems that they  
Would choose to ignore  
Then scream some more  
Scream of injustice  
Scream out the facts  
If you scream enough  
Then they can’t ignore  
Someone is bound to listen


	6. Chapter 6

I do my best to ignore  
I lock the door  
But the voices sing  
Out of the crack  
They sing of lands far gone  
Lands eaten by locus and plague  
And they call…  
The voices they sing  
Of what to do  
The pencil is sharp  
And eyes are like butter  
To combine them…  
Babies are fragile  
And I’m quite tall  
A drop from this height…  
Knives in the kitchen  
And the dog keeps whining  
It would be easy…  
But I lock the voices away  
Not that it works  
All the time


	7. Chapter 7

How do you know  
Who sees you today  
How can you bare  
To push people away  
They thought that you cared  
I know I certainly did  
I thought that you loved me  
When you threw me to the curb  
You thought I’d come back crying  
Begging for love  
Well to bad for you  
I’m stronger than that  
But you aren’t that strong  
You try even now  
To surround yourself  
But people they talk  
And people they notice  
And now you are all alone  
So you come crying to me  
Really?  
A couple years too late  
Wouldn’t you think?  
You don’t think about thing like that  
You think in sizes  
Mainly in small  
It’s all that can fit in your tiny brain  
But really do I care?  
Nope!  
Don’t you guilt trip me  
Don’t you call me shallow  
Last time I let you in you tore me down  
It took me years to build my place again  
Years to trust again  
And you come here broken  
And call me stupid  
FOOL  
I am a goddess  
Compare me to you  
And you’re trash


	8. Chapter 8

They used to shout my name  
Now they whisper it  
They used to call on me in battle  
They used my power to fight  
When they lost they thought  
I was unhappy  
Instead of changing   
They dove farther  
Into darkness  
My temples  
Once places of prayer  
Held rituals   
Sacrifices unwanted  
Animals then elderly  
I sent storms  
The first few nights  
Begging them to stop  
They thought  
My warnings praise  
With children on the altar  
I sent destruction  
Plagues that killed many  
They thought their sacrifices  
Were too few  
I thought them too many  
They would not stop  
They would not listen  
So I destroyed the temple  
I led stronger armies  
Under God not me  
To fix my problem  
And fix it they did  
I could only watch in horror  
As not only soldiers were slain  
My worshipers all  
Lay in their tombs  
From the eldest to the youngest  
Others exist  
But the call me no more  
For even a whisper  
Might lead to their doom


	9. Chapter 9

They think they rule my heart  
They think the heart has rules  
They think that love is something  
One can choose  
And all that they think is wrong  
Is truly what it is  
If I love a lady  
With hair the color of a rose  
And a smile that rivals the sun  
Who does it concern  
Other than me and my beloved  
If I was a male  
No one would speak  
Of our love defying God  
Unless I was born female  
They would scream  
Of what we planned  
Once in changing rooms  
Or bathrooms  
When they ignore  
Those their leaders defile  
That is what  
They should discus  
Not weather my love  
Is truly love  
For I can promise that it is  
I choose no gender  
And they speak that it is wrong  
But what do they care  
To them I’m nothing  
Just a thing   
To be owned  
I am not the flesh on my chest  
I am not what’s between my legs  
I am a person  
So what does it matter  
I am a person  
I feel pain and I bleed  
I think and I grieve  
I am a person  
So treat me like one


	10. Chapter 10

Don’t sing of my looks  
Don’t sing of my clothes  
Or of my hair  
Or how my face isn’t fair  
Don’t sing of me in times of piece  
When I am treated  
As little more than a bird  
Pretty  
Always singing  
Annoying songs  
Sing of me  
In times of need  
When I stride  
Down battle fields  
Fighting for our freedom  
Fighting for our land  
Yes it’s mine  
But also yours  
And it is I that fights  
And you sing of my looks  
Painted in times of peace


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is one of the sort of true ones. my dad is an arse

How dare they  
Compare me to you  
What right do they have  
To speak of me  
Not as the warrior I am  
But as your pretty child  
They speak of your teaching  
Of which there was none  
They don’t speak  
Of the nights  
I snuck out to train  
While you dreamed  
Of the son you  
Always wanted  
They speak of  
How strong must be  
A man that takes   
Me as a wife  
Never do they speak  
Of my love  
Her hair like roses,  
Her skin fair, her eyes clear,  
And her smile more beautiful than a goddess  
They don’t sing  
Of the lives I took  
But they sing of  
The men who died  
An unnamed assailant   
In all of the tales  
They don’t sing  
Of my glory in battles  
But they tell, you, my father  
To keep me on a  
Tighter leash  
They see me as nothing.  
Till I am taken  
As a man’s consort  
I will be nothing  
And even then  
My glory will go to him


	12. Chapter 12

Don’t insult me  
Calling me names  
I am to you as  
A bird is to a snake  
You may think I am free  
But I am in a golden cage  
And you are too vile  
For someone to force your love  
While people only lie to me  
Love to you must be true  
But hatred is all I feel  
You may not be loved  
But you have the capability  
There are some out there  
That will see through  
The mask of paint and dye  
And see the you inside


	13. Chapter 13

You call me ugly  
You think I care  
You point out scars  
Left by war  
When I fought  
To defend  
What you take for granted  
But I don’t care  
What happens to you  
I care about those I have saved  
Village children I pulled from rubble  
Fellow soldiers I defended  
For they thank me  
Not in words  
But in stories  
I am part of theirs  
When I was a child  
My great grandmother died  
And hundreds showed  
For the funeral  
Ones she helped after injury  
Ones she cared for in times of need  
Children she raised  
After parents left  
But I was never  
Meant to care for sick  
And I know nothing of  
Children’s needs  
I am a warrior born  
So I gain my stories  
I save people  
Who need saving  
And when I die  
Someone might come  
For all my family is gone  
And I have never  
Had any friends  
This is my only hope  
That someone might care  
When I’m gone


	14. Chapter 14

What are you doing  
Blaming those you lead  
For your own mistakes  
What makes you think  
That what you’re doing  
Is correct  
You dare blame us when  
With the power  
Our submission gives you  
You lord over us  
And force us to march  
To your beat  
You’re the drummer   
And we must dance  
If we don’t we’re thrown out  
To Dance or  
To Die  
You chose


	15. Chapter 15

Why must I  
Do as you tell  
Sacrifice myself for something  
Others will be gifted upon their birth  
But I must fight  
Tooth and nail  
For what I want  
For what others are gifted  
When they don’t even  
Acknowledge  
What they take for granted  
Food and shelter  
Things of which  
I must fight to afford


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is as true as i am allowed to get

The birds they scream  
The birds they know  
The way that this will go,  
For the world is ending  
Don’t you know?  
The ground is shaking  
And cracking,  
Volcanoes belch  
And the sea is sneaking up the land.  
For it is time once again  
For the earth to rule itself  
It used to…  
Long before the time of man  
Long before the land was claimed   
Long before the sky turned gray  
Back when blue and green  
Were everywhere  
And a rainbow of colors lay in fields and in trees  
The earth will soon reclaim the land  
And rule   
As it was meant to


	17. Chapter 17

Free they fly  
Much too high  
For any of us to reach  
Freely they soar  
And loudly the roar  
When we shoot them down in fear  
Scales that glowed like jewels  
Are dulled by blood spilled  
Spirits of fire  
Drowned by sorrow  
The dragons that flew   
Freely through the sky   
Now stuck to the earth  
Chained by sorrow  
Weighted by rage and  
Cloaked in human form  
They walked away  
From felled siblings  
From broken nests and human hunters  
From dragonling corpses


	18. Chapter 18

Three is the number of power  
Three sides and corners to a triangle  
The strongest shape  
Three six’s to the devils number  
Three main gods in Greece and Rome  
The birthplace of western civilization  
Three trees in the first grove  
Planted by Infinity when the earth was young  
Three main deities that wildens worship  
Infinity, Faith, and Nature  
Three names to anything  
Given, taken, and true  
Three beings that are one in the bible  
The father, the son, and the Holy Ghost  
Three is a number of power


	19. old friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I write this as a story latter

10 friends live together  
One moves out and stops talking  
9 friends live together  
One swims with sharks without a cage  
8 friends live together  
One goes hiking and never comes back  
7 friends live together  
One hits the bottle and the bottle hits back  
6 friends live together  
One gets sick and doesn’t get better  
5 old friends live together  
One climbs a mountain and the cold gets to them  
4 old friends live together  
One tries to fly but falls  
3 old friends live together  
One is eaten from within  
2 old friends live together  
One takes pills to stop the sorrow  
1 old maid lives alone  
And writes an eighth letter  
1 old man lives alone  
With a pile of unopened letters

**Author's Note:**

> Leave constructive criticism please


End file.
